darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrelord
The Pyrelord is a Summoning familiar. It requires level 46 Summoning and a Pyrelord pouch. The pyrelord is a class of demon, and is closely related to the weaker pyrefiend. In the FunOrb game Armies of Gielinor, pyrelords such as Pazuzu are described as being some of Zamorak's more powerful followers. Abilities The player can use it to burn any kind of log, like a tinderbox, by using the logs on the pyrelord. When any type of logs are used on it, it will give 10 Firemaking experience more than usual for each log. For example, using a tinderbox with a willow log, one would normally gain 90 experience, but if the willow logs are used with the Pyrelord, one would gain 100 experience instead. Wearing a Ring of fire and/or Flame gloves (rewards from the All Fired Up minigame) gives an additional 2% (for either one) or 5% (for both) experience boost. The experience modifier from the familiar is calculated before the bonus from the gloves and ring. Hence, using the example of willow logs, one would receive an extra 2 experience (for a total of 102 experience) wearing one modifier, or 5 (for a total of 105 experience) for wearing both modifiers. The 1.5x experience bonus of a Firemaking ring is calculated after the bonus of the pyrelord. However, due to a hidden update, one now receives the bonus experience previously only granted when logs were used on the Pyrelord while using a tinderbox. This does work with curly roots in the Jadinko Lair activity, giving 407.635 xp per root with flame gloves and ring of fire. The bonus experience does not apply to training at the Firemaking plot in a Clan citadel or bonfiring. Since using a Pyrelord gives less experience than bonfires, many people refrain from using a Pyrelord directly for firemaking. In combat, Pyrelords contribute to the player's Strength skill. Pyrelord pouch Pyrelord pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 111 spirit shards, a Crimson charm and a tinderbox in the inventory. Making the pouch earns 202.4 experience points. Using the pouch to summon a Pyrelord gains 2.3 experience points, and costs 5 Summoning points. Immense heat scroll Immense Heat scroll enables the use of the Immense Heat special move for a Pyrelord. Using the pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates 10 scrolls, giving 2.3 experience. Using the scroll costs 6 special move points and grants 2.3 experience. Immense Heat Immense Heat is a special move for Pyrelords. Players can craft a gold bar (and a gem if one wishes) into an item of Jewellery without using a furnace, provided they have the required crafting level. (note that you can only create one piece of jewellery per immense heat scroll.) Dialogue Armies of Gielinor Pyrelords in the Armies of Gielinor are described as a class of lowly demons, compared to the original demons. Although of demon counterparts, since they are considered Titans and not a warrior like the Greater demon. Trivia *Along with many other fire based monsters, Pyrelords are greatly affected graphically while using the bloom lighting effect. See also *Pyrefiend *Pazuzu nl:Pyrelord Category:Fiends